1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method of camouflaging an antenna mounted outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication (cellular) networks require that a multitude of base stations be installed throughout a particular geographical area where the network is to provide coverage. Heavy wireless network usage necessitates the installation of ever more closely spaced base stations. To reduce excessive interference caused by overlapping coverage areas of the more closely spaced base stations and the attendant complications in handing over the numerous calls between such closely spaced base stations, microcellular technology is being adapted for use in urban areas. In microcellular technology, a base station communicates with a mobile phone via a low power microcell antenna that is provided for each cell in the wireless network and is mounted to the outside of a building below the top of the building rather than on a rooftop. The network of microcell antennas are spaced relatively closely to one another and avoid interference that would otherwise be caused by overlapping coverage areas for antennas in adjacent cells by using the buildings to which the antennas are mounted to block the interference. Thus, microcell antennas are often installed only one or two stories above street level and are therefore far more visible than antennas installed elsewhere, such as on rooftops, telephone poles, church steeples, etc.
As a result, the microcell antennas may disturb the public. Aesthetically and architecturally, the antennas, which are often painted gray, stand out against an exterior wall or other surface, particularly where the wall is made of brick, limestone, etc., due to the color clash and the mismatch between the industrial design of the antennas and the architecture of the building facade. Also, many people fear that antennas cause radiation and cancer and are concerned about microcell antennas even though microcell antennas transmit at relatively low power. People tend to be much more nervous about very visible antennas and believe that antennas installed closer to the street level cause greater radiation even though the radiation emitted by the microcell antennas mounted at a second story level is even lower at street level than the radiation emitted by a mobile phone antenna. For this reason, some members of the public may avoid walking below the antennas and/or avoid entering commercial establishments, like shops and bars, located below the antennas. It is therefore desirable to camouflage the antennas. Although the antennas can be custom painted to approximate the surface upon which the antennas are mounted, such painting is a laborious, skilled and expensive undertaking.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the invention, a method of camouflaging an antenna mounted to a surface is provided. The method comprises photographing an area of a surface to which an antenna is to be mounted to capture an image of the surface area before the antenna is mounted, transferring the image to an image transfer material, and mounting the image transfer material, after the antenna is mounted, to a position in front of the mounted antenna to camouflage the antenna. The antenna could be a microcell antenna or another type of antenna, whether for a wireless network or for any other purpose. As a result of such camouflaging, the public is unaware of the placement of the antenna.